One Bullet
by Lissanasu
Summary: Germany's the one at war, but Italy is the one who gets hurt. Everyone is Nyo! because I suck at writing fanfiction for guys. Review please but no flames! Do not own Hetalia(though I wish I did).
1. No

Italy's POV

* * *

GERMANY WAS IN A WAR. I don't know how it started. I don't even know how it ended, if it did.

But I'll never forget what happened.

It wasn't really a war, more of a battle, it was so small and fast, but it seemed like a war to me. Only war could do that to Germany.

I found out about the battle when Germany didn't answer my calls-all six of them. I got Japan and went to her house to check on her. It didn't cross my mind she could be hurt-she was Germany, after all, she was big and mean and a little bit scary, and she definitely wasn't the country who got hurt. But she always, always answered the phone when I called her. She was always ready to talk to me, and today she wasn't, and I was just a little bit worried.

I was there at her house, out of breath from running from that crazy Swiss girl, when I heard the gunshots.

Neither Japan or I moved-I was scared, she wasn't the type to run in like me. I heard glass shatter and ran for the door. The lock was blown off, pieces of the doorknob everywhere. When I looked at it, the whole house was in tatters-windows shattered, furniture knocked over from what I could see. But that wasn't what made me worried.

What made me worried was that there was red fabric hanging from a window when I knew the curtains in that room were green.

The green curtains had never dripped like these new red ones.

I heard another gunshot, and I kicked the door open what the little strength of the country of North Italy. I may be weak, but I was strong enough to kick that door that separated me from her across the whole room. It didn't hurt that that one of the hinges had been shot, too.

I ran upstairs, searching for Germany. It wasn't hard, following the yelling on the top floor. My foot splashed in something and I almost didn't dare to look down, not wanting to see blood. I was relieved when it was just water from a broken vase of Austria's. My chest tightened when I realised the water was tinted red from a few small drops of blood.

I ran to the top floor, my lungs burning as I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. The door was open and I stopped in the doorway from shock. Germany was fighting with...with…

_Austria?_

I knew they argued, but it was never more severe than a few harsh words, yet here they were with guns aimed at each other's chests. Hungary was struggling towards Germany, swinging his frying pan, but Prussia had him by the waist and was holding fast.

I heard Japan come up the stairs behind me, breathing heavily. I had to remind myself to breathe at all. It was hard with my hands over my mouth but I couldn't even move.

"Italia…" Japan panted, her voice trailing off as she saw what I already had. Germnay and Austria looked at us. Hungary stopped struggling.

"Italia. Japan." Germany turned away, back to the black-haired aristocrat in front of her. "Get out of here, you could get hurt." I would have done exactly that if I had known what would come next. Japan tried to pull me out of the doorway, out of plain view of everyone in the room, just get me a tiny bit safer than I was now, away from the Germany who was so angry her voice was deadly still, away from unpredictable Austria who had snapped, away from Prussia with her arms locked around Hungary's waist. Japan tried to move me but I was frozen, frozen from fear and shock and everything in between and Japan couldn't move me one centimeter away from that door.

Everything slowed down. I heard the small trickle of blood from a cut on Austria's arm, cut by the vase she had broken. I saw the red curtains where she had wrapped her wound, obviously rushed to do it before Germany got here. I heard Japan's voice urging me to move just three feet to the left as Austria turned towards me, aiming the gun at the one thing she knew would hit Germany the hardest.

Me.

Germany tightened, sprinting across the room as Austria's fingers tightened around the trigger. I watched the bullet come at a snail's pace, saw the little puff of gunpowder right before the gunshot. I didn't hear anything after the gunshot, but I saw everything.

I saw the sudden blast of fire come out of the gun, saw the recoil throw Austria to the floor after firing with her wounded arm. I saw the bullet come, so slow I'm sure I could have moved out of the way if I could even move at all. Germany was moving faster than I thought was possible, yelling something I couldn't hear. Japan pulled on my hand even harder than before, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough to get me out of that doorway. Germany was jumped in front of me and all I could think was no.

_No, no, no. No, please, no, just stop, just move, just don't._

**_NO._**

All I could think was no as the bullet kept coming, faster and faster and Germany jumped directly in front of it to save me.

All I could think was no as she jumped and suddenly I couldn't see the bullet anymore and I knew that she was bleeding, I knew the bullet had sunken into her chest and that she was dying.

I knew that until she got up.

I knew that until she was the one screaming _no_ and I was on the floor but I didn't remember falling, I didn't know where the bullet had gone until I saw the blood on the floor.

My blood.

Austria missed but I was bleeding. Austria missed and I didn't feel the bullet at all but I'm on the floor, I'm on the floor and I can't move, I'm on the floor with a bullet in my stomach, I'm on the floor and I'm bleeding too much too fast. Japan collapses to her knees beside me and I'm dimly aware of Austria dropping the gun in her hand and looking dazed, like she can't believe what she did, like she didn't do it but I saw her aim that gun and I saw the rage in her eyes that wasn't there now and I knew she meant to then even if she didn't now. She meant to and that's the last thing I'm actually sure of until the world goes black around me.


	2. Just Like Austria

Germany's POV

* * *

ITALY IS HURT. That's a simple thought, I know, and a gross understatement, but that's the only thing I can think about when I get there just a fraction of a second too late. I told her to leave, Japan tried to force her to, but she didn't, like I knew she wouldn't. Italy doesn't run when someone she cares about is in danger.

When she fell to the ground I could see confusion in her eyes, like she didn't know why. I could see it all: the blood staining the stomach of her uniform, pouring out on the floor. Austria dropped her gun immediately, and I turned around, so angry I was shaking. Austria didn't try to run. I could see in her eyes that she was horrified at what she had done.

She had better be.

Hungary doesn't try to stop me this time as I advance towards the uptight nation. That's good, because I honestly don't know what I would have done to him if he had. The frying pan he normally swings drops to the floor. I don't even hear the noise. Austria doesn't have to nerve to run, dodge, tell me to stop, because she deserves this and she knows it too. She shot Italy, who never hurt her, the child she raised herself, the girl who always had good things to say about everyone, she put a bullet into her own little sister just because she knew it would hurt me.

I guess she forgot how badly it would hurt her too. I'm right in front of her now. I see fear in her eyes. I lift my hand and slap her as hard as I can and I want to do more than that but I can't. Her face makes me so disgusted right now I feel like I might throw up but I can't hit her again, I can't become the monster she did just a few short moments ago. I see the same fear I saw in Italy's eyes before she passed out.

No, I don't. Italy's fear, I realise, was for me. I thought she was scared I wouldn't get there in time but that's not it at all. Italy was scared that I would, scared that I would get hurt, scared that I might be the one right now on that floor, bleeding with a bullet in my stomach. If I had got there just a second later I would be. No, Austria's scared for herself, and it's not the same fear at all so I try to hit her again but I still can't because I know if I turn around I'll see that same fear in Hungary's eyes and if I do that to Austria I will be just like her.

Just like Austria is the one thing I will not let myself be anymore. She can have Beethoven, Mozart, anyone she wants, I'm done with her and anything she has to say. I don't even know what we were fighting about anymore, but I know it was not worth this kind of sacrifice.

Nothing is worth this type of sacrifice.

I turn around and pick Italy up bridal style. She moans in pain, but I know that we have to move her to get her somewhere safe. We can't just call an ambulance like humans would, as countries their techniques don't work. We have to wait for the citizens and the land to heal.

I can't wait to hear what sort of havoc was wrecked on the country itself for Italy to be like this.

"Germany…" Japan calls my name, running to catch up and panting. I didn't even realise I was sprinting but now I know I was. I know the peaceful girl is worried because she forgot to tack 'chan' or 'san' or even 'sama' on the end of my name like she normally does. I slow down just a bit, still going fast because I know where we need to go and I don't know if Italy has time to make it there.

One bullet can't kill a country, right?


	3. Please, God, Save Her

Germany's POV

* * *

I'm pacing outside the door to the infirmary Japan somehow has in her house. She ushered me out with a heartfelt apology but I'll just get in the way and we both know it. Prussia came a few minutes ago, she's saying something about Austria and Hungary but I don't her the words, just see her mouth moving as she tries to calm me down. But Japan's been inside with Italy too long. It's severe, I know that much but that's all I know because they've been in there for three hours but I can't go inside. I look at the clock for the second time in thirty seconds and it feels like so much longer.

It's still bright outside, dusk won't come until six so I have two hours left to wait until the mood outside matches the mood I have inside. The birds are still chirping and I wish they'd shut up with those stupid happy songs, I wish the sun would stop shining because the day is warm and sunny and the water in the pond outside is clear and sparkling, and it's too beautiful, too peaceful for a day like this. Suddenly I would almost rather be at my house again, because at least my house with the broken vase and the shattered windows isn't mocking me with beauty on a day that is anything but beautiful. I wish it would start raining and never stop, or that a hurricane would blow through, and I know that's selfish, but I want anything except those damn birds.

I get it. Japan opens the door, looking tired, and before she can even get out of the room I'm in it.

"Germany-chan…." Japan doesn't say anything else, but she doesn't have to. Italy looks worse than before, too pale, too still. Italy was never still, not even in her sleep. If I didn't hear her breathing I would think she was gone.

One bullet can't kill a country. Just one bullet. It can't kill a country. I repeat my mantra to myself over and over but I know it isn't true.

The countries can have one Immortal, one being that stays with them until their empire falls. China has his panda, Prussia has Gilbird.

Prussia herself is my Immortal. She fell when one single bullet pierced her heart and her borders were dissolved after WWII. That's one of the reasons I haven't started a new one yet-the last one killed my sister. I got there in time and she became my Immortal. She knows she is, she knows she'd be gone without me. I terrifying thought occurs to me and I wonder what I did to deserve this.

Could I do that?

Could I give up Prussia for Italy?

Either way I lose someone important to me. It's lose-lose and I know it. It's time to stop thinking about myself because if I keep thinking about that I'll break down and that's the last thing Italy need right now.

"Call Romana." I find myself saying, though I can barely talk over the lump in my throat. "She deserves to know...she deserves to know." I can't say anything else because then I'll start crying and I have to be strong for Italy right now. I sit at her bedside until I hear a string of oaths that would make England blush. Romana herself walks in the door and even the scowl slides off her face, replaced by a look of shock.

"Sorella?" Her voice is barely a whisper. I stand and she wordlessly takes the chair beside the bed. I see tears in her eyes, and fear-not just for her sister. In her eyes I suddenly see fear for herself that she's ashamed to have, ashamed to be scared for her own life when her younger sister is the one lying motionless on a bed.

At that moment I know that Romana is Italy's Immortal. When North and South Italy became Italy both of the sisters were still there and I never questioned why but now I don't have to. If Italy dies, so does Romana.

Now I know I am prepared to give up Prussia for them, because it's not just her anymore, it's Romana too, which means Spain. I come out of the room and I know this shows in my eyes because Prussia hugs me as soon as she can. This, in itself, isn't normal but what scares me is what she whispers in my ear.

"Do what you have to do, West. I've overstayed my welcome anyway." It scares me that my sister is the one who is now preparing herself to die, and it scares me that she thinks Italy is going to need me to save her. "Tell France and Spain goodbye." She walks away as her voice catches and I know she doesn't want to die but she's prepared to for me.

I didn't want to admit it but I think so too. I walk into the forest behind Japan's house and suddenly I'm grateful that the world is this gorgeous today. Prussia and Italy both would want their last days to be beautiful. It inspires me, now, to do something I've never done and never wanted to before.

"Please, God, save her." I start to pray. There's nothing else I can do right now. I only wear this cross because Prussia gave it to me, but I grip it now live I'm drowning and it's a life vest. In a way, it is. I'm not even sure who I'm talking about, Prussia or Italy, but I want to save them both and I'm not sure I can. "Many people-many people find you suspicious or unreliable, a-and I know you tried to instigate Hungary that one time, but you granted Estonia's wish and put her in a reality full of boys, God. I-I know you do good things, too. I just need one…" I suddenly can't speak anymore for fear I'll break down. I swallow hard. "I just need one miracle, God, please, save her…" The tears do come now, soundlessly pouring down my cheeks, salty and hot, and I'm grateful that nobody is here to see me cry for the first time in my long life. I only cry about a minute and I feel stupid because crying doesn't help, and as far as I know, praying doesn't either, but I can't do anything else right now. I wipe away the tears and go back inside Japan's house, and somehow I make my way back to that same room Italy's in, though I've only been in this house once. Romana is there, still.

"What do you want, idiot?" She's angry at me, but I can hear the quiver in her voice. She didn't swear this time and I know it's bad. Japan comes in a leads us out so she can check on Italy again but before we're gone I hear a small Italian voice.

"Germany?" Italy's eyes are wide open.


	4. It Takes More

Italy's POV

* * *

"Sorella!" Romana runs over and wraps her arms around me. I try not to flinch as a sharp pain shoots through my stomach. "What were you thinking, you...you...you fucking idiot!" That's all she says. Germany doesn't come over yet, I don't think she wants to disturb Romana right now.

"Wow, Romana, you seem a lot friendlier! What happened? Was it the origin of all suffering?" I ask. Germany's smile slips off of her face.

"No...Austria. Don't you remember, Italia?" And all at once, I do. I remember the bullet coming from her gun, Germany leaping to save me but getting there too late. The bullet didn't hurt then, but it sure does now.

"Big Sister Austria wouldn't do that." I say. It comes out sounding like a question and Germany sits on the edge of the bed, scowling. Her next words come out so sharp I'm scared to look up.

"She did."

"Austria was the one who did this shit to my sorella? I'll get that bitch, I fucking swear to God I will get that bitch!" Romana gets up to leave but the glare Germany shoots her sits her right back down.

"I'm glad you're okay, Italia." She looks at me and I see a tenderness in her eyes I've only seen with the German Shepherds she takes care of. I like it.

"Does this idiota look okay to you, potato bitch?" Sorella isn't letting this go, is she?

"It's good to see you're back your normal self, Romana." Germany says. What does that mean? Did something happen to her while I was out?

"Germany, how long was it?" I ask. It could next year for all I know.

"Only a few hours. It's about seventeen hundred hours now." That was what, five? I think so. At least it wasn't days. Prussia arrives at the door.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Italy." She says. I get the feeling that she's relieved about something else, too. She sits down next to Germany, who squeezes her hand so softly I almost don't even notice, but I do, and Prussia does.

Romana is my Immortal, and she was afraid to die-I knew that much. And it's common knowledge that Prussia is Germany's Immortal.

Was she really going to give up her sister just for me?

I notice Germany is still staring at me, looking me over with a critical eye. I laugh.

"Relax, _madre_." I laugh, and Germany reddens at my use of the word mother. "It takes more than one bullet to kill a country."


End file.
